Paranoia
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Boomer contiene el aire. Lo siente allí, tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca. Sus labios susurrándole al oído, y sus ojos color fuego clavados hambrientamente sobre su cuello. "Puedes dormir conmigo" Su líder habla seductoramente, y Boomer desea con todas sus fuerzas estar siendo solo paranoico. / Lígero Yaoi.


**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Esta historia contiene Yaoi lígero. Si no es de tu agrado, favor de no leer. Gracias.

...

...

.

**_Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad_**

* * *

**Paranoia**

Boomer respira profundamente. No dos, no tres, si no cuatro veces.

Cuatro respiraciones lentas con el motivo de tranquilizar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

Él se mantiene allí, de pie, con el color de sus orbes celestes prendidos en la silueta de una persona en la oscuridad. Sabe quién es, porque lo siente. Puede sentir esos aterradores escalofríos sacudir su piel al ser observado por aquella figura entre las sombras. Esos mismos escalofríos que le habían provocado esos ojos de color fuego, y que le han atormentado durante días, e Incluso noches.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por los retorcidos y enfermizos pensamientos que de pronto albergaron en su mente, pero no podía evitarlo. A estas alturas el rubio estaba al borde de los nervios. Ya no sabía ni que pensar respecto a la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que toda esta locura solo fuera paranoia suya, y nada más. Porque todo este asunto debía ser imposible.

**Tenía **que ser imposible.

Miró como aquella persona oculta entre las sombras se acercó a él con porte triunfal. Sus llameantes ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, tan malignos, tan feroces, tan temibles, que un mensaje de alerta se disparó a través de su mente.

Boomer se estremeció ante su poderosa cercanía.

"_Rechazar su oferta"_ Recordó _"Necesito rechazar su oferta, porque nada de esto es normal. Brick no está actuando normal"_

– ¿Y bien?

El poseedor de orbes fuego insiste, con su mirada vigorosa prendida sobre su pálido cuello. El rubio recibe un quinto escalofrío por su espina dorsal, y logra controlar el temblor de su labio inferior.

Niega. Solo niega, porque teme hablar y revelar por medio de su voz la tormenta de emociones que se desata dentro.

El líder afila la mirada.

–¿No _qué_, Boomer? –Su tono es duro. Exigente. Entra en sus oídos tan potente, tan autoritario, tan ronco.

_Tan digno de un líder._

–No lo necesito. – Se arma de valor— Estaré bien en el sofá de Butch.

Y tan pronto como soltó sus palabras, la inquietud lo invadió.

Todo a su alrededor es pura oscuridad, sin embargo puede distinguir la mandíbula tensa del mayor en las penumbras. Sus labios se encontraron apretados brevemente en una perfecta línea, hasta que repentinamente tomó la forma de una sonrisa. Una forzada, porque en su sangrienta mirada se refleja el peligro y la ira contenida.

Una efímera risa fue lo único que salió de esos labios curvados. Una tan maligna, burlesca y rota, que el rubio tuvo el deseo de salir huyendo de esa maldita casa. Tenía terror. Un verdadero terror hacia su líder.

Pero no iba a huir de él. No iba a ser un cobarde ahora.

Ignoró a al pelirrojo y echó un último vistazo a donde alguna vez fue su habitación. Ese pequeñísimo cuarto donde Mojo Jojo guardaba sus herramientas para crear sus robots, y al que Boomer no tardó en apoderarse una vez que comenzó a vivir allí. Ahora todo estaba bajo escombros. Todo su esfuerzo en despojar las pertenencias de Mojo y arreglar esa pequeña habitación fue destruido en un segundo.

"_Fue culpa del simio" _informó Brick cuando llegó a casa y encontró su habitación hecha pedazos_ "Fue un misil perdido de uno de sus robots" _

Pero Boomer ya no estaba seguro si aquello era verdad. Mojo Jojo no hizo acto de presencia en todo el día, y aún seguía sin hacerlo.

El dueño de hebras doradas se apartó del marco y se dirigió decidido hacia la desastrosa sala de esa casa, mejor conocida como los dominios de Butch. El Rowdy mediano era dueño y señor del sofá, pero era una suerte que este no se encontraba esa noche en casa de Mojo. Seguro dormiría en la cama de otra desconocida mujer.

Todo está sumido en oscuridad, pero no es ningún problema para él. Jamás ha habido luz en esa casa, y sabe que jamás habrá. Aun así, reconocen donde está cada cosa, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no tiene idea de donde está el sofá.

Boomer de pronto se detuvo en secó y recibió un espasmo. Volvió a parpadear desconcertado y alargó la mano para tantear el espacio vacío.

Nada.

Los nervios estaban subiendo. No, no era posible ¡El sofá tenía que estar allí! ¡No puede moverse de lugar! Solo para comprobar, hizo un recorrido lento por toda el área con la vista, pero no tuvo éxito.

Se queda quieto en su lugar cuando otro escalofrío sube por su espalda. Sus puños se aprietan a medida que el coraje en su pecho se eleva, y gira su cabeza hacia atrás solo para encontrar la mirada carmín de su líder a unos cuantos pasos.

Ha sido él.

Un movimiento rápido, y ambos cuerpos están siendo presionados contra la pared. Algo húmedo se desliza por sus labios, y no tarda en darse cuenta de que se trata de la juguetona lengua del mayor delineando su comisura.

Boomer contiene el aire. Está helado. Pasmado. Su cuerpo rígido no responde ante esa lengua que anhela abrirse paso a su interior, y así rozar la suya en una bella danza erótica.

Lo siente allí, tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca... y jadea.

Ahora lo sabe. Tan solo observar sus orbes fuego brillar con intensidad, y esa pequeña, cruel, y burlona sonrisita ladina formándose en su comisura, sabe que no podrá escapar tan fácilmente del temible pelirrojo.

–Te espero en _mi_ cama, Boomer.

Porque sin haberlo deseado, había caído en las garras de un peligroso demonio.

* * *

Agradezco a quienes hayan llegado hasta acá. Ahora bien ¿Les ha gustado? Sí, se que hay unas cuantas fujoshis pervertidas que hubiesen deseado un poquito más de acción ¡Pero oigan! Este es mi primer yaoi, aun soy una pequeña inexperta en estos escritos jojojo.

Realmente espero haya sido de su agrado y no me lancen tomatazos D: (Coff también esta es una señal de que sigo viva! coff)

Una vez más, gracias por leer y espero me lean en otra ocasión, hasta pronto! Hime fuera owó7


End file.
